Chaos
Chaos is the Primordial Being of Void and the entity known as The Sleeper or Ginnungagap, he is the only Primordial who don't have an opposite . Biography Chaos is never born having always existed throughout eternity, he existed along with his brothers and was extremely close of them . Chaos created Oblivion as a way to rule Empty despite sleeping . Until an entity in Empty is awake, Chaos can sleep . Personnality Chaos is easily pissed off, he want to sleep and don't have an opinion about creation . Chaos loves all his siblings, even Zalgatoth and Sheol . Powers and Abilities As the first being in existence, Chaos is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by his siblings. No one below the Primordials can stand a chance against him and will never surpass him. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Chaos is only equaled by his siblings as they will stalemate. Nothing in existence or creation will ever surpass him or reach anywhere near his level of power. ** Creation: Chaos created a lot of things . ** Destruction: Chaos has the ability to erase any being, object, location or anything from existence. ** Void Embodiment: As the Primordial Being of Void, God embodies all of essence of void in nonexistence. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Chaos' knowledge is equaled to that of his siblings. * Immortality: Chaos has existed since the beginning of existence and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time and continue on when all of creation is reborn. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Chaos cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm him are the other Primordial Beings or with assistance, Shards, Demiurges, and a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim. * Shape-Shifting: Chaos can later to true form which is an immense amount of darkness and sends a corruption making them feel scary forever. * Supernatural Concealment: Chaos can conceal his presence from any individual and cannot be found unless he wants to. The Ophanims have a mental connection with him, they can track him down wherever he's hiding. * Super Strength: Chaos possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, he could send the likes of a Primordial Species Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for weeks. He is only equaled by his siblings. * Telekinesis: Chaos can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Chaos can teleport anywhere in existence without any limit. * Light Manipulation: Chaos can control the essence of all light that makes up in existence and turn them into physical attacks such as tendril of briliance or a blast of light that will consume anything. Weaknesses As a Primordial being, nothing can really harm Chaos except for his siblings or with assistance. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon used on Primordial Beings will only temporarily destroy their physical form and they can reform. It may take time. * Natural Order: While Chaos has no limit of his powers, the law that governs all of existence prevents him from doing certain acts except for wiping out creation. The rules still apply to Chaos as he would be unable to intervene a fight with his other siblings of opposite concepts. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence are equals. When two primordial entities fight, neither one can overwhelm or weaken the other. Gallery Chaos (Timothée Chalamet).jpg|Human Form Chaos (True Form).jpg|True Form Oblivion (Theo James).jpg|Oblivion, his shard Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Beings Category:Chaos Category:Males Category:Alives